


Nothing.

by hessonel



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Character Death, Crying, I DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE IT SAD, It just happened, M/M, Major Spoilers, Sadness, i love these rocks i swear, ill just make it sad and gay, im sorry, kunzite cant live without zoi and its making me gay, kunzite is sad, this fic is just sadness ok, this is just sad, this is my first real fic, this is why i cant be allowed to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hessonel/pseuds/hessonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been nothing for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing.

Nothing.

A simple, but empty word.

A word that could be used to cut off another. To slice through someone. To envelop.

And that's exactly what it did to him.

It cut, it tore, it shadowed him in it's cold wings, looking him dead in the eyes, as if to say, "This is your reality. I am your reality."

It choked him, that nothingness. It tightened its grip around his neck, his chest, his lips, and he couldn't breathe. And he accepted it because it hurt to breathe anyway. He couldn't take not being able to breathe his air.

Him.

He was nothing.

He had been nothing for a long time. 

He had been nothing since he left him in that room, enveloped in flowers of myriad hue. Since he held him in his arms, words bubbling in his throat, but he didn't have the courage to spit them out.

God, he was such a coward. 

Only after it happened did it hit him. The cold, slicing, emptiness that was nothing. 

And that night, as he lay awake into the morning hours, he found himself ghosting over his side of the bed. As if to try and say, "You're not gone, I know you arent. This is all a horrid dream isn't it? It has to be." But all he felt was the cold mattress hit the back of his hand.

And he weeped, because he wasn't strong enough to face it alone. 

So, without hesitating, he took it in. The nothingness. He embraced the numbness seething in his chest, filling the back of his throat like cotton. He welcomed it. He looked it straight in the face and told it I am yours, you are mine. 

And all of the sudden it didn't seem so cold.


End file.
